<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Til Death Do Us Part.. and afterwards by technoblades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753926">Til Death Do Us Part.. and afterwards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoblades/pseuds/technoblades'>technoblades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Degradation, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), a little bit of, ignoring how resurrection happened/how it was successful [:, no beta we die like schlatt getting drugged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoblades/pseuds/technoblades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlatt and Quackity share some soft and not-so-soft moments post-resurrection behind the public eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Til Death Do Us Part.. and afterwards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't send this to any CC's in tags, donos, etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity squeezed his sweater that consumed him, pressing into it to see if what he was seeing was real. Surely enough, the rough texture pressed hard against his skin. Somehow, someway, Schlatt had woken up from his death slumber. He breathed smoothly, like he had just been asleep. Schlatt slowly sat up, before looking to Quackity. There was a long moment of silence between them. Quackity had no idea how in the world reviving Schlatt had actually worked, but he was here, tangible, and alive and that's all that really mattered to him. Quackity inhaled the familiar smell of alcohol and protein powder enveloping him.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Schlatt asked.</p><p>Quackity paused then started to ramble, "Listen, I can explain. I wanted you back, I missed you an-"</p><p>"No, no, no," Schlatt said quickly, "<em>I'm supposed to be dead</em>."</p><p>"Wait. What?" Quackity asked, was he being serious?</p><p>Schlatt fixed his tie, anything to keep him occupied, "I don't want to fucking be here. I don't want to be here, what the fuck?"</p><p>"You were. Supposed to be excited, I'm sorry," Quackity said shakily.</p><p>"When everyone hates me? If anyone knew what you did, I'd be dead all over again," Schlatt said, getting up to meet his eyes.</p><p>"No one has to know," Quackity said softly, reaching for him.</p><p>Schlatt paused, "Jesus christ."</p><p>Quackity slowly approached the man, letting his arms slowly wrap around him. Schlatt seemed stunned into not moving. How the hell was he letting this happen. Schlatt reached up, wrapping an arm around him and using the other to run a hand along the side of his face. It felt strange for the two of them to be so genuinely affectionate with the other. Maybe they could make everything okay again. Even if Schlatt couldn't understand why he even brought him back, at least he might be able to make up for how horrible he was before.</p><p>Quackity slowly pulled away, tugging on Schlatt's suit. Schlatt nodded, following him as he led him up a set of stairs. Motherfucker really decided the best place to resurrect him would be in his basement? As they got into his living room, Schlatt couldn't help but notice that it was a mess. It looked like no one had cleaned in a while, stuff thrown around everywhere. He'd have to remember to help Quackity pick some of it up later, he couldn't have their-his house looking like this.</p><p>Quackity led him up another set of stairs before bringing him to his bedroom, patting the bed softly. Schlatt raised an eyebrow at that, but he felt kind enough to humor him and sit down with him. Quackity was lucky he followed him all the way up here, honestly. Especially after reviving him when he wanted to stay- no. He couldn't think about that now that he was alive, here next to him.</p><p>"I thought. Maybe we could just, cuddle again, one night, and then you can decide if you really want to.." Quackity said softly, trailing off.</p><p>Schlatt could tell what he meant, of course, "Stay dead. That's the deal?"</p><p>"It's not a deal," Quackity chuckled, "Just a proposition. You don't have to take it."</p><p>"I can't believe you're forcing me to do this. Alright, alright," Schlatt said, plopping down onto the cool bedsheets.</p><p>Quackity rolled his eyes at that, laying down next to him. All of the sudden he felt nervous, though he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because they never really cuddled before, even when they were together all the time. At the end of the night, they went to separate beds. Always. Tonight was different, though, Schlatt was back and he was laying in front of him with his arms and legs outstretched wide, a signal for Quackity to hurry up and come cuddle him already. Quackity obliged, diving between his arms, wrapping himself around him like he would disappear if he held him any looser. He was honestly scared of losing him again.</p><p>It was a blissful silence between them as the moonlight washed through the window, but not enough to keep them awake. just enough so Quackity could see Schlatt in front of him. That's how it felt anyways, just the two of them there cuddled up while the world was darkened around them. Quackity decided he didn't care for much else, just him and Schlatt there and.. oh how tired he was. Quackity felt his eyes drag shut, quickly lulled to sleep in between Schlatt's embrace. Once Schlatt was sure he was asleep, he pressed a light kiss to his temple, before quickly falling asleep after him. Soon enough, Quackity stretched out and yawned once it was morning.</p><p>Schlatt opened his eyes slowly, looking to Quackity, "Oh. Morning," He hummed, gravely as always.</p><p>"Good morning," Quackity cooed, cuddling up again to Schlatt.</p><p>Schlatt smiled, leaning in and properly kissing him, suppose he actually was awake for the kiss on the forehead then. they laid together, curled up into the other's arms, neither bothering to speak or move, only to get more comfortable. Slowly, the sun seeped in through the window and crawled up, warming the two. Even then Schlatt was still cold to the touch. Quackity had gotten used to it, it was easy enough to ignore and he was past it now anyway. He had no complaints, not when he had his husband cuddling him again. It was a while before Schlatt's hand moved down Quackity's side, reaching his hip and brushing his hand down to his crotch, rubbing Quackity through the front of his pants. <em>Oh</em>, well, that's not what Quackity was expecting.</p><p>Schlatt watched as Quackity rutted his hips excitedly into his hand before moving it back up to his side. Shit, he was a tease. That wasn't fair at all, to leave him wanting like that. Schlatt paused, grabbing Quackity's hip and pushing him down onto his back. Schlatt climbed over the top of him, looking down at him. The sun shining in cast his shadow down on the man below him, looking up at Schlatt like he was God. He was close enough to it, Schlatt thought to himself as he peaked at Quackity, who was whimpering softly below him already, his cock straining through his pants.</p><p>"Let me take care of you," Schlatt cooed softly, spreading Quackity's legs and running his hands down the side of his thighs.</p><p>Quackity's hips twitched, leaning up into the man hovering above him, "P-please do, sir."</p><p>Schlatt grinned at that, which made Quackity flinch but he calmed down again as Schlatt reached to Quackity's pant line, tugging it down as Quackity lifted his hips, pulling off his boxers afterward, throwing them in the corner to never be seen again. Schlatt looked up at him, holding Quackity's hips down with one hand as he used the other to slowly rub Quackity's cock. He paused, leaning over and grabbing lube from the bedside table. Of course, Quackity kept lube in his own bedroom, and of course, Schlatt was familiar with where it was. He put it down for a moment before pushing his fingers in front of Quackity's face, pushing on the edges of his lips.</p><p>"Suck on them. Be a good boy," Schlatt ordered Quackity, watching as he slowly opened his mouth for his fingers.</p><p>Quackity wrapped his mouth around his fingers, coating them in his saliva, dripping out of the edges of his mouth. He was drooling for Schlatt, and if that wasn't enough for him to try fucking him now just like that, he didn't know what was. He watched as Quackity bobbed his head on his fingers. Shit, he looked so pretty like that. Schlatt pulled his fingers out of Quackity's mouth, watching as his mouth hung open slightly. Schlatt leaned back, tugging on the button of his jeans, and Quackity couldn't help but stare. The sun wrapped over Schlatt's shoulders, highlighting the edges of his face as he popped the button of his jeans open.</p><p>Quackity's eyes followed his hands has he slowly pulled down his zipper. He tugged down the edge of his pants, revealing the edge of his boxers. Quackity jumped slightly, keeping himself pinned down to the bed. He hadn't gotten permission to touch him, not yet. Schlatt finally pulled off his pants, tugging at the edge of his boxers, revealing the top his his happy trail. That made Quackity buck his hips. Schlatt pulled his boxers down more, finally pulling them all the way off. Quackity was actually panting for him at the sight. Schlatt grinned at that, deciding he had teased him enough. He grabbed Quackity's jaw as he pulled on his head towards his cock. Quackity got the message surely enough, sitting up in his spot in the bed. </p><p>Quackity grabbed Schlatt's cock in his hand, holding down the base as he bobbed his head almost all the way down. Schlatt panted softly, watching as Quackity began to slowly bob his head around him. Fuck. Quackity moved all the way up, teasing Schlatt as he licked just the tip. Motherfucker. Schlatt grabbed his hair, pushing him down so Quackity had him almost down to the base again, sending him the message that he wouldn't let himself be teased. Quackity choked slightly, grabbing Schlatt's hip and bobbing his head faster.</p><p>Schlatt watched Quackity, and when he looked up at him with those big brown eyes Schlatt was worried he might just come right there. He panted slowly, pulling on Quackity's shoulder. Quackity whined for him, panting as he was held back from his cock. Quackity pawed at his hip, wanting him back in his mouth. Schlatt paused, letting Quackity take him back into his mouth. Quackity looked up at him as he made it all the way down to the base. Schlatt panted, grabbing his head and fucking into his mouth, cumming into the back of his throat. Fuck. Quackity coughed slightly as he pulled his cock out of his mouth. Schlatt paused, taking a moment to collect himself before putting a dollop of lube into his palm, rubbing it because he was kind enough to warm it up first before pushing a finger into Quackity, rubbing his finger inside him as he cooed to him.</p><p>"Such a fucking slut for me," Schlatt growled, which made Quackity buck his hips up, already so eager for him.</p><p>Quackity panted and whimpered for him, "P-please sir, please,"</p><p>Schlatt smiled at that, propping up Quackity's legs before pushing more fingers inside him, properly opening him, pulling back his legs. Schlatt always had such a hard time holding himself back at first, letting himself tease Quackity before he jumped into it. Schlatt was over-eager, that's all, no matter how many times they had been together like this. Schlatt pulled out his fingers, slowly fingering the man below him. Quackity whined, keening as he leaned up into him. Schlatt moved from slow and sweet, pulling his fingers out and back inside the man. Quackity felt as if he was being tortured, in all honestly. He whimpered, bucking his hips yet again.</p><p>"Whore, you need to wait for me," Schlatt growled.</p><p>Quackity looked up at him, immediately stopping in his tracks as he continued to tease him with his fingers. Quackity panted as he finally pulled his fingers out of him. Schlatt paused, slowly pushing in the tip of his cock, then pushing in all the way to his knot. He grabbed Quackity's legs, slowly starting to thrust inside him, panting softly. A head of sweat rolled down Quackity's face, already heated up, moaning softly.</p><p>Schlatt panted, watching Quackity take him, "God, I missed this, I missed <em>you</em>."</p><p>"Me too," Quackity whimpered, reaching up and clawing at Schlatt's hip, trying to get him to speed up, "Don't tease me again, please,"</p><p>"Please what?," Schlatt asked, grabbing Quackity's wrist and pinning his hand down.</p><p>Quackity whined, feeling himself tear up with desperation, "Please fuck me, sir,"</p><p>"There you go. Knowing your place, such a slut," Schlatt hummed, holding down Quackity's hips and thrusting all the way into him all at once. </p><p>Schlatt kept Quackity's hips close as he thrusted harder and harder into him. Sweet moans and whimpers escaped from the man below him, as he reached up for Schlatt. He wanted to kiss him, but Schlatt pulled back from him, what an asshole. Quackity pawed at Schlatt, trying to get any semblance of touch but he kept on getting denied. Quackity finally let his arms rest at his sides, Schlatt smiled at that. He slowed down all of the sudden, just to make Quackity eager for him. Plus, he didn't want this happening so fast.</p><p>"Mm, Schlatt, sir, please. Please," Quackity panted, barely able to thread together a coherent sentence.</p><p>Schlatt smiled at that, he was such a good boy for him. Quackity's legs were already shaking for him, like he was already so close this soon. Schlatt knew then he couldn't keep this up any longer. He leaned down to Quackity's neck, biting him as he pushed his knot into him, cumming inside him. Quackity moaned loudly, hiding his face in Schlatt's shoulder as he came with him, clawing up Schlatt's back. Holy shit. Schlatt panted softly, staying there, inside Quackity just like that for a while. Finally, Schlatt pulled out of him and looked down at him.</p><p>"Te amo, mi esposo." Schlatt panted.</p><p>Quackity turned dark red at that, "Te amo también, mi esposo."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Te amo, mi esposo." - "I love you, my husband."<br/>"Te amo también, mi esposo." - "I love you too, my husband."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>